A need exist for an improved golf swing training apparatus. A need particularly exists for a portable golf swing training apparatus which can be used not only on the driving range, but can also be carried, deployed, and used on the golf course while playing a round of golf. In addition, the portable training device will preferably train the golfer to remain in the proper swing plane when using any club while also teaching the correct positions of the club and the golfer's arms and the proper rotation of the golfer's wrists throughout the entire swing.